


Back home

by Plasmagod



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, He’s very bad at it though, M/M, More tags to be added, Zagreus wants to be a hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmagod/pseuds/Plasmagod
Summary: Zagreus tried his hardest, he really did. It’s just life is so boring here, enclosed on this little island with people who shied away from him no matter how hard he tried to make one lousy connection with another person. He longed for more, for a better life for him and his mother.Kind of hard to do when you get killed the second you step foot off the island.
Relationships: Hypnos/Megaera (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Nyx/Persephone (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 13





	Back home

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m reposting my story having beta’d it and gave it a better title, please enjoy!

It starts with

It starts with a rejection from the cute girl at the market. Zagreus had spent weeks trying to get her attention, only to be spurned when he finally got up the nerve to ask her out and she politely declined. Feeling more than a little heartbroken, but nevertheless determined to not be outright rude he still bought something from her stand and sulked home to save what was left of his pride

Eventually his mood lifted, he could feel the snow beneath his feet melting and turning to steam under the flames that permanently licked under his skin, making his extremities glow like hot coals. Though he lived on this small island for his entire life, the locals still haven’t gotten used to appearance. Often they would give him a wide berth for fear of being burned by him. Not to mention his blood red eye, which apparently locals thought could see into their deepest fears.

Maybe that’s why she said no.

It probably was. 

“Zagreus,” his mother called, as he stepped over the short stone wall that marked the line of his mother’s farm. Having a forest nymph for a mother had some perks. Mainly her control over the land in defiance of Demeter’s wrath. Lush green grass and fertile plots of land bore a seemingly endless supply of fruits and vegetables, the air was warm and the harsh winter wind calmed to a gentile breeze. 

“Hello, mother” he sighed, handing her the scarf he hastily bought, he walked past her to sit at the edge of the cliff, glaring out at the ice coated sea beneath overlook.

“Um, Zagreus, not that I don’t appreciate this lovely gift, but where are the items I asked you to pick up?”

“Oh, ah- I got sidetracked. I’m sorry mother would you mind if I went tomorrow?” He wanted to ask if she could go so he would have to face the girl, but he knew better than to ask his mother to leave the homestead.

She claimed that while being she had some control of her land, she risked upsetting the eternal spring that she worked hard to establish. So, she never ventured from their little patch of paradise, and Zagreus ran errands and kept the place safe from intruders. Though, he’s only ever gotten into a fight once and it was less of a fight and more of a polite request for a drunkard to leave the land. 

Still. 

“Oh Zagreus, what happened?” She asked kneeling carefully next to Zagreus’s cliffside spot.

“Eh, Calliope said no when I asked her out and that’s fine! I just can’t help but think it’s how I look, maybe? I’ve been here for my entire life and I still can’t get any of the locals to not fear me.” He sighed, and flopped onto his back, frustrated. “Just once I’d like to be around people without them being scared of me! Hell I want to go see the world! I might even find people like me, and not feel so alone. But I can’t leave you alone, and you won’t go anywhere for love of some people who don’t even know you.” He knew he was letting resentment creep into his voice and he knew it wasn’t fair to his mother who worked so hard to create a life for them, but he was restless and it got worse every day.

“Zagreus our home is here. I - The world isn’t like what it used to be. Lady Demeter has turned a majority of the world into a wasteland and there’s not much we can do to sway her. Not to mention Lord Ares’ endless war fueling the fire of discontent. To leave here is to seek our doom. People have turned to desperate measures to survive, and they’re not above harming you if it means they can live for another day. The only reason we have remained safe is because I grow enough food to feed the locals. They won’t turn us in so long as we remain loyal.”

“Mother, the locals can’t do anything to us if we leave! What if we escaped to a place far away, where no one could reach us?”

“Zagreus.” She said sadly. They’ve had this conversation a hundred times before and she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

“Come on, mother! There has to be more than this! I want to learn, explore new places, and be around other people who will see me as something other than a monster.” Zagreus was bitter, and hated how it felt but, he’s had this conversation before and the outcome has always been the same. It’s not safe. 

“Zagreus,” his mother started, then steeling herself she continued. “I have to show you something.” 

Zagreus perked up a little. This was new. Certainly better than how this conversation usually ended, with his mother crying and him storming off to the beach beneath their land to brood. He doesn’t let his hopes get too high the island was small and pretty boring, he’s certain he’s seen all there is to see. 

He quickly stood up and reached a hand out to his mother, hauling her up, still curious about this new development. 

His mother smiled fondly and together they walked to their little cottage in the center of the homestead, where his mother instructed him to wait outside.

Eventually she emerged from the cottage holding a bundle of the darkest fabric he’s ever seen. It was darker than the night sky, absorbing all the light that hit it. He feared if he touched it his hand would be swallowed into the abyss within.

Hesitantly, his mother held the bundle out to him and as he took it into his hands, he could tell the blanket was wrapped around something. 

He gently unfurled the fabric, revealing the most beautiful sword he’s ever seen. Cloak forgotten, he grasped the handle and he could feel it hum with immense power. 

“Mother, what is this?” Zagreus breathed, his voice barely a whisper. 

Persephone smiled, even as her heart seized with fear. But she pressed on, determined to break free from icy grip her mother had over her, and do right by her son.  
...


End file.
